Losing Control
by spikefluff
Summary: It was an accident. Ryan blamed himself, but Gabriella wouldn't let him. They seek comfort in each other as they wait for Troy to wake up and then, the unthinkable happens.... They fall in love. RYELLA
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: We do not own High School Musical, if we did we SOO would have molested half the cast by now J/P, but they ARE hot….

**SPIKEY MONKEY: **So here it is…our first story. The chapters get WAY longer after this…this is more like a movie trailer to get you hooked so that you'll read more. But anyways review, because reviews are my crack and if I don't get that high I don't get ANY inspiration so please for the sake of this story REVIEW!!!

**FLUFFY COW: **So this is how this story is going to work. SM and I are going to alternate writing chapters from two different perspectives. I will write from Ryan's point of view and SM will write from Gabriella's. Yes… This is a RYELLA fic so if you don't like it then don't read it. But if you hate that pairing I ask that you give us a shot cause this story will not be like any of the other one's you've read on here with that pairing. Give it a shot! Thanks.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a haze of laughter and music. Everyone was spinning on the dance floor and losing themselves in the movements. It was an escape. What happened here was not talked about, it was off the record. People, who did not drink, drank until they couldn't walk straight and people who were usually inhibited had lost all of their inhibitions.

They were best friends and they were sober. It should not have happened. They should have gotten home safely. It was just another night, at another rave. They should have been alright. However, the world doesn't quite work that way, does it?

It was a nice drive; all they could see was their headlights on the road. They were laughing and joking like most teenage boys their age did and it only took a moment for their world to change. It was so stupid and pointless and they were getting on each other's nerves. They never meant for it to escalate, they never meant to lose control, but they did. It only took a split second to mess up. One wrong move and then…

**CRASH.**


	2. Ryan

**1. Ryan**

I can't breathe.

Something is constricting my chest and it's almost impossible to take a breath. I begin to cough and sputter like I'm dying. Something is down my throat and I begin to resist it on reflex. I'm choking and I can't breathe. My body is itching like crazy and I can barely see anything. Everything is completely wrong. I can't think about anything except that I'm fighting for air and I can't get any. With every cough my ribs scream in agony but there's nothing I can do about it because I can barely move. I don't even feel connected to my body.

Suddenly, voices fill my ears. They're shouting and saying something that I can't understand. I try to signal that I'm in distress but I'm suddenly tired and too weak to move or say anything. Before I know what's happening, hands are upon me and they're removing whatever is down my throat. It hurts as the alien object scratches against the inside of my throat but I'm grateful. I can finally breathe.

I cough a few more times and soon I'm lightheaded. The entire ordeal has left me nauseated and hot all over. I can feel the sweat on my brow but I don't care. I just want to lay where I am and never move again.

The voices are still saying something and I am able to make out a few words:

"He's awake but..."

"Ryan it's…"

"Hang on…"

"Oh my god…"

"…so he's okay now?"

"…most likely…disoriented…"

I want to know who is talking and what they are talking about but now they are sounding so very far away…

I force myself to try and focus on what I could last remember but it was all so blurry. I remember seeing Troy, my best friend, and he was laughing. I think we were in the car but… I can't remember anything else. I don't have the strength to do so. An abrupt sleepiness comes over me and soon the blurry images in front of me fade away into darkness. It's a comfortable darkness that I'm familiar with and I'm almost certain that as the pain subsides, a smile flickers across my lips.

♥ ♦ ♣ ♠

I can hear screaming.

It's muffled and I'm in the dark but it pierces through me like a sharp blade. Someone's in trouble but I can't figure out who it is. I'm so lost and nothing is making sense. Blindly, I move forward but I run into a wall. I run to my left but I run into another wall. All the while, I can still hear the muffled screaming which is now turning into heavy sobs.

But abruptly, I can't breathe again. My air supply has left and I'm choking. I'm trying to gasp for air but the oxygen won't come to me. I'm dying and I don't even know why. It's all a daze and then….

"NO!"

I'm suddenly alert of my entire body and I feel like I've just been set ablaze from the inside. The room I'm in is unfamiliar but I force myself to try and remember why I'm there. Slowly, my heartbeat begins to slow as the fragmented memories of why I'm here come back to me.

"Ryan?!" Sharpay is suddenly at my bedside looking at me with frantic eyes. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

I shake my head feebly and it hurts to do so. "I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" She asks me, concern evident in the tone of her voice. "Because if I find out that you're lying to me Ryan Evans I swear I'm going to kill you myself."

My body does ache horribly and my head is throbbing from a major headache but I don't want her to worry. For the past two weeks, I have been drifting in and out of consciousness and every time I'm awake I learn more about what happened to me.

Apparently, I was in some type of car accident and Troy was in the car too but I don't remember any of that. Actually, I don't remember anything from that night. The doctors told me that it was just a small degree of amnesia and that only time would tell if I would get back those lost memories. However, it was time that I didn't want to have to go through.

"Ry, you sure you're okay?"

I toss a glance in Sharpay's direction and give a curt nod, trying not to wince in pain.

She looks at me for a moment as though unsure of whether to believe me or not. Finally, she returns the nod with one of her own and turns to go sit back in her chair.

"Sharpay?" I hate how raspy my voice is. I can barely recognize it as my own. "Where's Troy?"

There's a dead silence in the room that fills the room with a tight tension. Finally, she breaks the silence. "He's here in the hospital to Ry. He's trying to recover just like you."

I know she's lying because the silence had lasted too long before she responded. "So he's awake then?"

"No," she sounds uncomfortable and unsure of herself which scares me because Sharpay is never unsure of herself. "Ry, he's not doing as well as you are."

"What do you mean?" I feel pathetic for asking the question because it sounds so Lifetime but I can't help it. "What happened?"

"Troy's in a coma, Ryan."

The news hits me like a ton of bricks and suddenly I don't feel so good. Troy's in a coma and I'm awake talking to my sister. There's something wrong with this picture. I try to remember what happened to us that night that put him in a coma and me in such pain but I still can't remember anything. Quite frankly, it scares the shit out of me that I can't remember what happened.

Why?

Because that means that I can be the reason for what happened. I can be the reason my best friend is lying unconscious in the next room like some vegetable. Those few precious hours have drastically changed my world and I have no clue why or how to get them back.

**_TBC..._**


	3. Gabriella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical AT ALL.

**Author's Note: **Remember to review. I know it took me forever but my brother downloaded a freaking Trojan and it wiped out a lot of my fic files including this one so I had to rewrite. Once again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**2. Gabriella**

I haven't slept for days.

I know I probably should. I'm completely useless to him like this, but I just can't close my eyes. I can't justify falling asleep at a time like this. I just can't.

Sharpay and I actually had a conversation a while ago. It was awkward, but it was a conversation. It's funny how tragedy brings people together. We've never really had a civil conversation before this. It makes me kind of sad to know that it took this to get us to talk to each other.

I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up, like this is some bad dream or something. It tears and gnaws at me because somehow this is my fault. Just all my fucking fault and there's nothing I can do to change it.

I'm about to go talk to a nurse when I hear the clacking of shoes on the hospital floor. I don't want to look up. I know those shoes anywhere. And she's not going to make me go. "Hi mom."

"Gabriella it's time to come home." She looks worried. She is obviously on her way to work though. She is definitely in her power suit…or maybe she just thought that wearing that would get me to leave.

"No." My mother is as delusional as Britney Spears when she said she could sing better than Christina Aguilera if she thinks I'm going anywhere. I still won't look at her and I know that the longer I avoid eye contact, the more convinced she'll be that this is too much for me. I don't care. I'm not moving.

"You need to go home and you need to sleep." She continues, but I can barely hear her as I lift my weary head. Sharpay is coming down the hall, a relieved look on her face and I feel all the hope in the world come crashing into me. "Gabriella are you listening to me?"

With a toneless, "No," I head towards Sharpay, my heart thudding and unable to breathe. I look to her questioningly, "Is he?" I can't get anything else out. My heart is in my throat and I just can't form coherent words.

"No." She answers, the smile dropping from her face, "Nothing's changed with Troy. The nurse told Mrs. Bolton that he's still in critical condition."

I sigh and steel myself. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Cry. "Then why are you smiling?"

She looks guilty for a moment and then smiles again.

"Ryan's awake," she whispers excitedly.

The tone of her voice makes me want to laugh for a moment. Its like she is scared that if her voice is too loud it would be a dream, that if her voice rises above a whisper it would all just be a freaking dream and she'd be back inside this nightmare.

I want to scream, I want to yell until my lungs bleed…especially if it means waking up from this. It is not supposed to happen like this. I'm supposed to be at school with Troy, holding his hand as we walk down the hall. He isn't supposed to be in a coma. Ryan isn't supposed to be in critical condition with a tube down his throat. This isn't how Monday is supposed to happen.

I walk back to my chair and sit, my head falling into my hands. I am not going to cry. I don't deserve to. I don't deserve the relief those tears would bring. This is all my fault. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can't run to mommy. I can't blame someone else. I have to grow up now. That's what happens when a kid makes a grown person's mistakes. I don't get a reprieve from this. For the first time in my sheltered life this is most definitely all on me.


End file.
